


Feral

by nothing_much



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feral Peter Hale, Idiots, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Set Up, Werewolf Hunters, pack members mentioned, pack mentality, werewolves are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Stiles was tied up at the moment,It never ceased to make him wonder, why it was always him, well or the Hales, getting kidnapped, beaten up and or tortured. Well, these hunters seemed to have covered it all by kidnapping him from his dorm. Beating him up. And now introducing;“Peter Hale”
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 202





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> I had another one in me today.  
> Enjoy.

It never ceased to make him wonder, why it was always him, well or the Hales, getting kidnapped, beaten up and or tortured. Well, these hunters seemed to have covered it all by kidnapping him from his dorm. Beating him up. And now introducing;

“Peter Hale” one of his kidnappers said as he pushed in said man in the small room and got out of the way.

Yeah, Peter Hale, and he seemed to be in his beta-shift and quite angry too. Yay. Full points for the hunters. And here he was strung up on a wall. It suddenly made sense that they’d taken the duct tape from his mouth. And of course, the idiots couldn’t leave without a villain monologue.

“We’ve filled him with a kind of wolfsbane that takes out the human part of his brains, and just leaves his hind brain to work. He’s feral. Tomorrow when your dad arrives, you’ll be torn to pieces. This mutt will be covered in your blood. He’ll kill the mutt, realise what he’s got in his town. He’ll talk to the Argents, and they’ll finally go back to the right way, and get rid of the pack of mongrels in town” The idiot hunter who’d shown his face, told Stiles his name and the names of some of his hunter friends.

“Just one thing?” Stiles asked, he may as well. The man wouldn’t dare to come back in, what, with Peter prowling. When the man nodded, ,he continued “What do you really expect to happen in here? And aren’t you staying for the show?” 

“Nah, we’re going to Beacon Hills to visit, and when the shit hits the fan, we’re going to offer our service” the guy told him, and Stiles shrugged. Well it wasn’t that often that people just served themselves up on a silver tray after they’d commited a crime. He’d take it. He looked at Peter who indeed looked very feral. He was trying to get to the voice talking. He looked like he was about to kill the door. Stiles sighed and waited for the voice and man to disappear.

He knew when the people had left the building. Peter’s focus immediately shifted from the door to him. He prowled the room, and slowly walked up to Stiles. The only sound in the room was Peter growling. Peter started scenting him. Nuzzled his neck and was rubbing against him like a loving cat. Stiles smirked and started talking.

“So, Peter. It’s going to be a long night, you’re poisoned, and I’m stuck up a wall. We have to wait until the poison is burned out of your body. You know I’ll talk all night?” Peter made a soft content noise while Stiles started to tell him about his studies and how Uni life was treating him. Peter made himself comfortable by his feet, still vigilant, on guard. 

A couple of hours into Stiles monologue, well at the moment it was a rant about something weird about one of his professors and the grade on his latest paper, Peter shifted and his face got more human. His teeth went back to normal, his eyebrows made it back, and his face looked normal again. He kept his vigil and he still didn’t speak. It was another hour before Stiles could see a light of recognition in Peter’s eyes.

“Stiles?” he rasped out ten minutes later “Stiles is that you?” 

“Yeah, thank god you’re back. I was getting fed up with my own voice” Stiles answered and snickered. 

“What happened?” Peter asked.

“Well, I don’t know about you. But I got snatched up from my dorm. beaten up, and during the villain monologue I was told you were going to kill me, what they’d done to you - idiots- and then they served themselves up on a silver platter. They’ve called the rescue party, dad’s on his way, and they’ve gone to Beacon Hills.” Stiles told him.

“How come I didn’t?” Peter asked. “Kill you” he specified.

“Those morons gave you a strand of wolfsbane that shuts down most of your brains and let your instincts rule. They didn’t really count on your pack mentality being stronger than your killer instinct” Stiles snickered. “But since I know you, when they tried to scare me with it, it just made sure I felt safer. The worst thing you did was rubbing yourself against me.”

Peter suddenly stiffened and soon Stiles could hear a ruckus from outside the door. Moments later the werewolf relaxed. 

“It’s your father and Christopher,” he told Stiles.

The door swung and the two men crowded the opening. They looked at Stiles hanging at the wall, and Peter sitting under him. Leaning against the wall with closed eyes.

“So, Hiya Daddi-o” Stiles chirped. “Could you please let me down, and help Peter down there to get up on his feet”. The Sheriff sighed in relief. 

“Well, hiya there son” he said as he approached said son. “Had a nice night?” he continued.

“Accomodations met my expectations,” Stiles said. “He’s been poisoned with some kind of wolfsbane, He was supposed to kill me.” he looked at Chris and smirked. “They were not the brightest bulbs in the hunter box” he told him.

“How so?” Chris asked.

“I told you. They villain monologued me” he smirked. “Told me everything. Names, places and yeah, other crimes.” there was a brief pause “They told me that this would finally make the Argents clean out Beacon Hills…”

Chris laughed. “We will,” he promised them. “We’ll clean it out. Probably not the way that they expected, but it will be cleaned out” he helped Peter up examining him carefully.

The Sheriff had gotten Stiles down from the wall and was massaging his shoulders while Stiles himself massaged his wrists. 

“Do you want the debriefing now, or do I wait until we’re back in Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked. 

“We’ll do it in Beacon Hills, Derek is waiting for news, let me call him” the Sheriff said, as Chris led the way out of the building. 

*

Back in Beacon Hills Derek joined them in the Sheriff’s house where they decided to have their debriefing. Stiles had called his professors, and told them that there had been a family emergency, and he’d be back in class on Monday, he was done with his papers and he could use his dad’s computer to submit them. Peter and Stiles had both slept during the 6 hour drive home and they were both sore but feeling better. 

Stiles had to surrender to his boyfriend's scrutiny when he arrived. Derek caught him within seconds of entering the building, picked him up, and thankfully carried him to his room before he undressed him and examined every part of his body to make sure he was unharmed and safe. He grumbled a little about Stiles smelling like his uncle but happily hugged him and nuzzled his throat. Stiles let his hands roam in Derek’s hair. They stood there hugging close for a while, until Derek told him Peter was done in the shower. 

After his own shower he got dressed. Well he had some help. Worrywolf. They joined the others in the living room. The Sheriff looked at all four of them with an amused face. Chris was as protective of Peter as Derek was of Stiles. Chris may not be a wolf, but he was protective as one. And Peter had been on a business trip when he got picked up leaving Chris waiting in the hotel room for his partner. He’d only followed because they’d agreed on surprising Stiles later that evening. Well. They’d all been surprised. And not in the good way. 

Stiles told the others about what the hunter had told him. He gave them the names of the assailants, the plans, and where they were supposed to stay in Beacon Hills. Chris shook his head. 

“Amateurs” he muttered, and pulled Peter a little closer.

“Let me tell you about amateurs,” Stiles told him. “They didn’t hide their faces or mine when they snatched me at school where there is CCTV. We can get them on kidnapping if you want to. And don’t get me started on background checking” he ranted. And got started.

“They didn’t even know how the Wolfsbane worked, or that they had one of the Argents in the room. Or well, that there are no more Argents, mr Hale,” he said and raised his hand for a high five towards Chris. “And Peter wouldn’t ever hurt his pack, however crazy he was, not now anyway” he eyed Peter.

“How do we deal with these idiots?” the Sheriff asked the room. 

“It doesn’t even feel like any kind of challenge” Stiles almost whined. The others looked at him with different grades of amusement. Derek shook his head.

“Maybe not, but we can’t let them do this without any retribution, or they’ll be back. You know. The McCall way doesn’t work” Derek said and Peter spoke

“We’re not going the McCall trail on this”.

They looked at each other in contemplation and agreement. All of them were quite relieved that Scott was away to college, and had left the town in the capable hands of the Sheriff and Chris. Which in reality meant in Hale's hands. Derek and Peter was taking care of business. Scott happily oblivious.

“Why don’t we send in Malia, Cora and Kira? Are they here?” Stiles asked.

“What are you thinking?” Derek asked.

“Drugs and monsters” Stiles snickered. “Drugs and monsters”

*

Kira spotted the hunters as soon as she got into the restaurant, she snickered and bribed the waiter to seat her and her friends at the table next to them. None of them were the flirty type, but she was sure this would work. 

As she sat there waiting for the other girls she smiled and made contact with the men at the next table by asking if they had a wine menu. The men asked her about Beacon Hills and she continued talking when Cora and Malia arrived. When they’d eaten they invited their new ‘friends’ to the bar next door. 

Chris had rented the bar for the night, and they’d called in every supernatural in the area. Almost everyone of the Ito pack had turned up to get the chance to have fun with a couple of hunters. 

Liam, Mason and Hayden were playing staff. Kira was getting drinks for all of them, they got a pitcher for the hunters and mock drinks for the girls, who were having a really good time playing hustle and listening in on the supernaturals around them. An hour into it Malia held the attention of everyone but the head hunter, ironically his name was Hunter, when suddenly everyone. Every single one in the bar shifted into their beta shift.

Hunter the hunter squealed like a little child. He looked around with wide eyes, and told his friends to look around to see what he saw. As they turned, everyone was back to ‘normal’. But Hunter the idiot, was looking around as if the room was filled with ghosts. Or as it was, monsters. 

They all kept shifting, but not everyone at once, the girls kept distracting the other hunters, for the next half hour or so, and only when Hunter saw it, until they saw him send a text message, followed by Mason nodding to the room in general, confirming that it was Chris who’d been on the receiving end. 

Two minutes later Peter strolled in, the hunters carefully angled so that only Hunter the hunter saw him, his eyes widening. Before he could say something, Christopher and the Sheriff, without his uniform, followed, for all to see. He walked up to the table where the amateur hunters sat with the girls. 

“Hello, I’m Christopher, I received a text message from one of you guys?” he said.

They looked around, Hunter the one who would never be a mastermind hunter, or well criminal of any kind, nodded at him. 

“Argent,” he said. “I thought you had control of this town. There are monsters and mongrels, everywhere here” The other hunters looked around, confused.

Chris looked where the hunters did, and nodded.

“Yeah?” he said. “Kira here, looks absolutely terrifying” he continued and winked at Kira. “Not to mention Liam, and well, Carl over there.” He turned back at them “This though is Sheriff Stilinski, father of Stiles Stilinski, he wants to change a couple of words with you down at the station” he motioned for the man beside him.

“I have some questions for you,” the Sheriff told them. “And so does he,” he pointed at Peter. 

“Oh, yeah” Chris cut in. “I don’t think you met my husband? Peter, come here and introduce yourself, bring Stiles” he smirked at the look in the hunter’s eyes. 

As the Sheriff left with the hunters, accompanied by Parrish, who’d been present at the ‘sting’, the party started for real. Stiles safe again in Derek’s arms, slow dancing. Chris and Peter having a heated discussion with Malia and Kira about something or another, Stiles didn’t really care. He was home, in the arms of his boyfriend, still a little sore, but that didn’t really matter with his pack there. He’d survived another attempt on his life, and they were fewer, and further apart. Hopefully this would be the last one. 

“Let’s blow this popsicle joint” he whispered in Derek’s ear, snickered, and pulled his boyfriend towards the doors. 

*

Hunter the hunter’s claims that the bar was filled with monsters, which no one else could collaborate, was used as grounds for a raid, searching for drugs in the hunter base. They were charged with possession of illegal drugs, poison. Two of them got a weapon charge, and all of them kidnapping. 

Stiles thought it was hilarious that they didn’t even have to plant the drugs.


End file.
